The gasification or partil oxidation of coal requires careful control of temperature, pressure, and feed rates to achieve both maximum efficiency and to avoid upset conditions. Because of the extreme conditions or pressure and temperature, failure to monitor the reaction conditions can lead to catastrophic consequences or to yields of synthesis gas that are unacceptable from a commercial standpoint.
While all parmeters of the process may be scrutinized continuously, determination of a primary indicator which would give a rough but instant reading of the general condition of the process would have great value. The invention concerns such a discovery